Wiatry Zmian
by Teramire
Summary: Mówi się, że wiatry wojny wieją zawsze ze wschodu. Tak i stamtąd przybył nowy bohater do Hogwartu. Jak to wpłynie na losy Harrego Pottera, jago przyjaciół i czarodziejów z jego kraju? Czy propozycja gościa z Pustki wyda się wystarczająco ciekawa? Czemu Draco Malfoy jest taki, jaki jest? Jakie tajemnice skrywają stare rody?
1. Chapter 1

**Wiatry zmian**

autor: Teramire

FFF- Fanfic from Fan to Fans for Fun

# AU # OC # Dark # Lemon # Crossover Harry Potter / Dishonored / Wiedźmin

Opis: Opowieść o młodym czarodzieju, który przeniósł się do Hogwartu z powodu przeprowadzki do Anglii. Czy wplącze się w konflikt między dobrem i złem? Czy doprowadzi to do międzynarodowego zgrzytu? Jakie tajemnice i moce przywiezie z dalekiego kraju? Crossover nie zaczyna się od razu. Akcja rozpoczyna się w czasach współczesnych, trzeci tom w świecie HP.

1\. Zmiana

Na szarej ulicy zalanej deszczem, gdzie jednakowe domki jednorodzinne okupowały obydwie strony drogi, doszło do wypadku. Jadący sportowym i krwistoczerwonym rowerem cyklista wpadł na maskę jadącego z naprzeciwka BMW. Jednak nawet to, nie było w stanie poprawić humoru trzynastoletniego chłopca wpatrującego się depresyjnym wzrokiem w okno ze swojego pokoju. " Ech, w Polsce to by mu jeszcze wpierdol spuścił…" Skomentował w myślach patrząc jak zaniepokojony kierowca sprawdza stan rowerzysty. Jedyny warty uwagi fakt był taki, iż nigdy jeszcze nie widział wypadku spowodowanego nisko przelatującą sową.

Myśli chłopaka krążyły wokół najbliższej przyszłości. Zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądał jego najbliższy rok. Przede wszystkim interesowała go nowa szkoła. Wcześniej uczęszczał do zwykłej szkoły mugolskiej, jak wszystkie dzieci w jego wieku. Magii, na początku uczył się tylko u dziadka, u którego mieszkali wraz z matką, gdyż mimo, że jego rodzicielka wywodziła się z starego rodu czarodziejów, sama nie odziedziczyła talentu do posługiwania się magią.

Tym więc sposobem wkroczył do świata magii za pomocą bardziej niż zadowolonych dziadków, z tego iż ich wnuk podtrzyma ród magiczny, wcześniej niż jego rówieśnicy. Jego zapał do magii wzmocnił się gdy uczęszczając do szkoły "śmiertelników" jak to lubił nazywać, widział siebie jako postać niczym wyjętą z baśni i legend. Teraz miało się to zmienić. W przeciwieństwie do nauk magii z jego ojczyzny, które odbywały się tylko w okresach wakacyjnych lub pod postacią zajęć dodatkowych w dużych miastach pod różnorakimi przykrywkami, tutaj miał iść do pełnoprawnej szkoły magicznej.

"Matthew choć na kolację" dobiegł go głos matki dobiegający z dołu.

Zapominając o wszelkich smutkach, zbiegł radośnie po schodach. Dziś miał kolację tylko dla siebie. Od kiedy w czerwcu przeprowadził się razem z matką do ojca mieszkającego w Anglii, ciągle ich ktoś odwiedzał. Powód był prosty. Według chłopaka nikt w tym kraju nie potrafił porządnie gotować. Dlatego wszyscy znajomi znajdujący się w okolicy często wpraszali się na ucztę, jaką jego matka potrafiła wystawić od ręki.

" Smacz. Ach!" nie zdążyła dokończyć kobieta, gdyż gdy tylko postawiła miskę sałatki gyrosowej, duża i gruba sowa wylądowała w niej, rozsypując część dookoła.

Nie przejmując się morderczym spojrzeniem pani Macintosh sowa łapczywie połknęła kawałek kurczaka. Na jej nieszczęście, to było ostatnie, co dane jej było zjeść, gdyż kobieta szybkim ruchem zarzuciła na nią fartuch i zawinęła niczym kota w worku.

" Łoł, to było szybkie" powiedział jej syn wręcz niedowierzając szybkości reakcji z jaką jego matka zadziałała.

" Skąd wzięła się tutaj ta sowa?" Zastanawiała się głośno kobieta, spoglądając w stronę ledwo uchylonego okna.

"Widziałem dzisiaj jak jakaś sowa latała u sąsiada przed domem." powiedział gdy kobieta ostrożnie przeniosła sowę do zlewu. "Może to jego. U nas przecież hodują sokoły. "

Ostrożnie odwijając nieruchomą już sowę ujrzeli pokrowiec przyczepiony do nogi ptaka.

" Mamy martwe zwierzę i prywatną korespondencję sąsiada, którego jeszcze nie znamy." Stwierdził z uśmiechem na ustach chłopak.

"Nie przesadzaj, jeszcze oddycha" Powiedziała matka oglądając dokładnie zwierzę jaki i niecodzienny pojemnik zwierzęcia.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele otworzyła pokrowiec i wyciągnęła z niego list. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, list był adresowany do jej jedynego syna. Spoglądając na niego złamała czerwoną pieczęć woskową i przeczytała go szybko. Jej domysły okazały się trafne.

" To z twojej nowej szkoły." Odpowiedziała na jego pytające spojrzenie." Lista potrzebnych przyborów, czas i miejsce odjazdu pociągu i informacja dla rodziców.

" To oni jeszcze używają ptaków jako urzędową drogę pocztową?" zdziwił się chłopak.

"Najwidoczniej." przyznała matka. " Jest tu napisane gdzie będzie spotkanie organizacyjne dla tych którzy chcą. Przerwała spoglądając w kierunku otwierających się drzwi.

" Sara. Mat, wróciłem" zawołał ojciec. " I jestem głodny jak wilk." dodał już znacznie głośniej.

Wszedł raźnie do kuchni zatrzymując się i spoglądając na pobojowisko czujnie. " Co tutaj się stało?".

" Nic specjalnego Daniel" powiedziała kobieta. " Tylko spaśiona sowa przyniosła list ze szkoły dla Matta. " wyjaśniła mężowi. " Chyba będziemy musieli kupić sowę. U nas listy wysyłało się skrzynką na pocztę." Zmartwiła się kobieta.

Mężczyzna usiadł z teatralnym wyrazem zawodu na twarzy. " A miało nie być dzisiaj gości na kolacji." .

~~*Zmiana*~~

"Witam wszystkich znajdujemy się Obecnie na ulicy pokątnej. " powiedziała Starsza kobieta ubrana w długą zieloną suknię z poprzedniej epoki." Ja nazywam się profesor Mcgonagall i jestem zastępcą dyrektora w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. jestem dziś tutaj żeby przygotować was i przede wszystkim państwa dzieci do rozpoczęcia nauki w naszej szkole. Zestaw podstawowy jaki wszyscy państwo wykupili dla swoich dzieci będzie już czekał na nich na miejscu. do tego pozostaje tylko zakupić różdżkę, zwierzę oraz ubrania. Oczywiście przypominam że że posiadanie miotły jest zabronione dla uczniów pierwszego roku. " Powiedziała kobieta do zebranej gromadki nowych uczniów i ich rodziców stojących za pociechami w półkolu. nie mniej, ale i bardziej przerażonych niż same dzieci.

Po omówieniu podstawowych spraw i odpowiedzeniu na wiecznie niekończące się pytania rodziców profesor pokazała renomowane sklepy z potrzebnym asortymentem magicznym i poinstruował jak dostać się na peron 9 3/4 . Następnie pożegnała się i podeszła do rodziny Macintosh.

" Proszę państwa w waszym przypadku sytuacja się trochę różni. pakiet podstawowy będzie po prostu zawierał przedmioty potrzebne synowi na trzecim roku jego nauki." powiedziała spoglądając na rozkładającego się ciekawie wokół chłopca, po czym przeniosła wzrok na jego matkę." Czy jeszcze mogę państwu w czymś pomóc? "

" Nie nie trzeba poradzimy sobie." odpowiedziała kobieta "Dorastałem w rodzinie gdzie praktykowało się magię, więc chociaż sama nie umiem się nią posługiwać, to wiem co nieco o zasadach tego świata "

" Rozumiem." wiedźma kiwnęła porozumiewawczo." Tak więc widzimy się w szkole młody człowieku życzę ci szczęśliwej i spokojnej podróży. Mam nadzieję że poznasz wielu nowych przyjaciół na całe życie w naszej szkole."

Następnie rozpoczął się w szał zakupów dowodzony przez matka chłopaka a a ojciec tylko trochę mniej nieszczęśliwy niż na zwykłych zakupach targał pakunki Druhny w ramce wielkości reszcie uczniów z pierwszego roku. jedynie przy zakupie miotły oraz zwierzęcia odważył wygłosić swoje zdanie. w szczególności w drugim przypadku gdy kobieta stwierdziła że kategorycznie muszą zakupić ptaka by móc komunikować się listownie z synem. właśnie wtedy ku wielkiej radości chłopaka stwierdził że nie tylko sowy mogą nosić listy i zaproponował rozważenie także innego ptactwa.

Po obejrzeniu dostępnych ptaków dla uczniów w Hogwarcie Matthew wybrał sokoła pamiętając tego ptaka z odwiedzin u dziadka na wsi podczas w swoich wakacji.

był to piękny zwierz o bystrym spojrzeniu i pięknie komponującym się upierzeniu, w ciemnobrązowe oraz jaśniejsze pióra z cętkami na piersi.

Po rytualnym nadaniu imienia "Śmig" nowemu towarzyszowi, kobieta zatrzymała się przed sklepem z różdżkami Olivandera.

"Kupimy ci jeszcze różdżkę synu" zdecydował kobieta.

"Ale ja przecież mam pierścień po co mi różdżka" zapytał zdziwiony chłopak. Nie specjalnie widziało mu się uczyć od nowa posługiwania się magicznym przedmiotem.

"Posłuchaj mamy synu. Powinieneś mieć możliwość czarowania zarówno poprzez pierścień, jak i za pomocą różdżki. Zawsze lepiej mieć asa w rękawie.

" Ale, że co tato? spojrzał na ojca wielkimi oczami, teraz już naprawdę zdziwiony chłopak.

"Danielowi chodzi o to żebyś nie wyróżniał się za bardzo w tłumie oraz, że w szkole to różdżka jest wymagana. To posługiwanie się właśnie nią będzie oceniane. Powiedziała szybko kobieta nachylając się do syna i biorąc go za rękę wprowadziła do sklepu.

Wewnątrz siedział za ladą sklepu siedział starszy chuderlawy mężczyzna z resztkami w siwych włosów po bokach oraz spiczastym nosem. Za sprzedawcą rozciągała się istna dżungla półek, pudeł, pojemników oraz stosów kartonów poukładanych na podłodze. Czuć było w powietrzu zapach kurzu i starego drewna.

" Witam W czym mogę pomóc. zapytał sprzedawca

"Chcielibyśmy kupić synowi różdżkę". powiedziała kobieta popychając syna w stronę wyschniętego sprzedawcy

"Dobrze chłopcze, jaką różdżkę miałeś wcześniej, bo widzę że pierwsza roczniakiem nie jesteś. "

Jakie wielkie było zdziwienie rzemieślnika, kiedy dowiedział się, iż chłopak nie posiada jeszcze różdżki. Wytłumaczył mu, iż w jego poprzednim kraju używa się pierścieni. Czarodzieje z wschodniej europy, której architektura nie tylko zwykłego, ale i magicznego świata została dotkliwie zniszczona podczas licznych wojen, odeszli od typowych różdżek uznając je za niepraktyczne z powodu ich kruchej konstrukcji. Jedni woleli zostać przy rytualnych ostrzach, używanych do nie wszędzie akceptowalnych czarów, lub przeszli na odporniejsze i łatwiejsze w przechowywaniu pierścienie.

"Proszę, niech pan sam zobaczy."położył swój pierścień z czarnego metalu z ametystem przed starszym człowiekiem, a ten wziął go ostrożnie do ręki i bacznie oglądał. Przyglądał się przykładając wielką lupę spod lady, z zainteresowaniem sprawdzał zdobienia kształcie wężowego smoka trzymającego w pysku kamień, który podtrzymuje ogonem.

"Wspaniały. Dawno czegoś takiego nie widziałem w moim sklepie. Wyczuwam smocze serce, srebro alchemiczne i mroczną stal oraz mithril."

" Prawie. To nie jest mroczna stal i mithril. To darkaris. Stop mrocznej stali z mithrilem w płomieniach występującego w naszych górach gatunku smoka cienia. Tak przynajmniej opowiadał dziadek." westchnął ciężko, po czym dodał. "Widzi pan, jako, że w Hogwarcie uczą magii posługując się różdżką, muszę więc ją mieć. Nawet jak odziedziczyłem magiczny pierścień, który potrafi zmienić się w sztylet rytualny. A dziadek mówił, że to wszystko czego do praktykowania magii potrzebuję."

"Jakie jest słowo klucz" zapytał sprzedawca ciągle wpatrując się w przedmiot.

"Somnium draco". I gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa ciemnopomarańczowy Runy pojawiły się na pierścieniu. Powtórzył za nim jeszcze dwukrotnie sprzedawca, a pierścień przybrał kształt jednosiecznego sztyletu ze zdobieniami w kształcie smoka oraz kamieniem szlachetnym jako głownią.

" Widzi pan, jakby biegał tak po szkole i wymachiwał tym na lewo i prawo, to komuś może oko wydłubać." Wtrąciła się stanowczo kobieta.

" To kawał dobrej starej magii. Prawdziwie królewski przedmiot. Może być bardzo niebezpieczne w rękach niedoświadczonego czarodzieja." powiedział ostrożnie po zbadaniu artefaktu.

"Nie od razu królewski. Nigdy nie mieliśmy króla w rodzinie, ale w historii naszego kraju był taki moment, gdzie bogactwa wielkich rodów przekraczały to co posiadały niektóre kraje. Wtedy każdy w rodzie miał takie pierścienie, teraz już stają się rzadkością, to prawda." Chłopak dumnie chwalił się swoimi korzeniami, nie bacząc na dezaprobatę w spojrzeniu matki. " Oraz, tak wiem, że z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność. Odpowiedział Matthew cytując ze znanej mugolskiej popkultury.

" Dobrze. Tutaj wystarczy jakakolwiek różczka ze smoczym rdzeniem, która będzie kompatybilna z pierścieniem. " powiedział zagłębiając się w zakurzone regały. Jest tak, ponieważ pierścień jest związany z właścicielem. Wpływa on na różdzkę zmuszajac do posłuszeństwa, aczkolwiek ja i tak dobiorę ci odpowiednią. Nie mogę pozwolić by ktoś wyszedł z mojego sklepu z niekompatybilną różdżką.

Wrócił po chwili z pełnym kartonem mniejszych pudełek. Wyciągnął kilka i wypakował z nich różdżki. Oddał pierścień chłopakowi i kazał mu go założyć a następnie przesunąć otwartą ręka nad różdżkami. w połowie w ruchu jedna różdżka zatrzęsła się i wskoczyła chłopakowi do dłoni.

" Dąb i włókno ze smoczego serca. 13 cali." poinformował starzec . " I życzę powodzenia w nowej szkole".

~~*Zmiana*~~

Na peroni ¾ panował istny gwar i szaleństwo niczym na przedświątecznych zakupach w biedronce. Matthew czył się prawie jakby wrócił do kraju. Rodziny spotykały się ze znajomymi i krewnymi zbijając się w duże grupy na środku peronu nie pozwalając uniknąć przeciskania przez tłumy. "Na szczęście wielki i załadowany wózek bagażowy robi swoje." Pomyślał chłopak na wielkiego parszywego szczura, z zadowoleniem słysząc ohydny pisk.

Mat zatrzymał się i nachylił nad wijącym się w bólu zwierzem. Zastanawiał się czy dobić go zawracając wózek raz jeszcze, czy po prostu kopnąć go pod pociąg, by tam zdechł.

" Parszywek. Tu uciekłeś, ty niegrzeczna świnio. " Powiedział rudy piegowaty chłopak, który niespodziewanie wyłonił się z tłumu i z uśmiechem na ustach podniósł niedoszłego trupa. " Wielkie dzięki koleś, za to że go znalazłeś i chciałeś mu pomóc."

" Nie ma sprawy." odpowiedział niewinnie Mat, starając się zachować wyraz zdziwienia.

Chłopak przedstawił się jako Ron Weasley, uczeń trzeciego roku. Mat stwierdził, że warto skorzystać z okazji zdobyć pierwsze znajomości w nowej szkole. Na szczęście szczurołap okazał się być gadatliwy i zawierający łatwo znajomości. Już zaprosił go do swojego przedziału, gdzie siedział ze swoimi znajomymi przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania szczura. Szczególnie na to nalegał, gdy dowiedział się, iż jest nowy w szkole .

Po pożegnaniu się z rodziną i złożenia wielu obietnic, iż na pewno poszuka zasięgu mimo informacji o niedziałaniu urządzeń niemagicznych w szkole, spakował bagaże do luku bagażowego i udał się w kierunku wagonu, z którego wymachiwał poznany wcześniej rudzielec.

W środku panował chaos. Płacz, śmiech i ujadanie zwierząt. W przedziałach siedzieli uczniowie w różnych proporcjach, ale przeważała tu pewna grupa wiekowa. Od czasu do czasu, ktoś wybiegał jeszcze w pośpiech po coś z pociągu, a jacyś starsi uczniowie próbowali coś bez entuzjazmu nadzorować.

Wreszcie dotarł do przedziału, gdzie Ron oraz dwójka innych studentów w tym samym wieku rozmawiali o czymś zawzięcie, a jakiś mężczyzna w płaszczu spał w kącie z kapeluszem nasuniętym na twarzy. Dziewczyna miała długie brązowe włosy trzymała książkę na kolanach. Chłopak raczej chudy z czarnymi lekko zwietrzonymi włosami oraz okrągłymi okularami na nosie. Wydawał się wręcz przyjmować reprymendę od żywo gestykulującej dziewczyny.

" Hej słuchajcie" wstał Weasley i pokazał na wchodzącego, przykuwając uwagę pozostałej dwójki. " To jest Mat i nie zgadniecie z jakiego domu jest, ten koleś. " Zaprezentował go pewnym głosem chłopak, a para przyglądała się mu. W szczególności dziewczyna.

Uśmiechnąwszy się, przedstawił się i usiadł naprzeciwko rudego, a obok okularnika, który przedstawił się jako Harry Potter. Wydawał się nawet oczekiwać jakiegoś komentarza, więc Mat wydobył z siebie tylko ciche miło mi na odczep. Dziewczyna nadal się w niego wpatrywała gdy wyciągnęła rękę i zapytała czy zmienił fryzurę i nazwisko. Zbity z tropu zaprzeczył.

" Jesteś z Hufflepuff czy tak?" po czym dodała wskazując na siebie. " Ja, Hermiona Granger".

"Nie nie jestem." Odpowiedział ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu dziewczyny. " A przynajmniej na razie to stwierdzenie ciągle jest prawdą.

Hermiona od razu zaskoczyła i wciągając powietrze wydyszała. " Więc jesteś nowy. Dla tego nie mogłam cię rozpoznać. Znam prawie wszystkich ze studentów. Skąd jesteś. Gdzie wcześniej chodziłeś do szkoły. Do magicznej szkoły prawda? Bo jak inaczej mieliby cię dać od razu do trzeciego roku. " Zarzuciła go pytaniami, nie dając czasu na odpowiedź.

Obaj chłopcy wyglądali na wyraźnie zadowolonych ze zmiany tematu, w szczególności Harry. Słuchali więc jak opowiadał jak to przeniósł się tutaj ze wschodniej europy. Gdzie magii uczą tylko w małych grupach na cyklicznych zjazdach oraz w kręgach magicznej rodziny. Towarzysze zadawali często pytania przerywając mu. Odpowiadał starając się nie poruszać tematów, w taki sposób, by mógł im później powiedzieć. że po prostu o to nie pytali. Opowiedział im o swoim pochodzeniu. Jak to jego matka była jedynym dzieckiem starego rodu czarodziejów, jednak urodziła się bez magicznych zdolności, ale jednak moc się w nim objawiła mimo ojca-nie-czarodzieja.

W zamian oni opowiedzieli mu o sobie, chociaż, Potter był trochę powściągliwy w sobie, jednak w końcu wspomniał, że jest sierotą i mieszka z wujostwem. Dalej snuli opowieści o szkole, nauczycielach i innych uczniach. W szczególności kazali mu uważać na Draco Malfoya ze Slytherinu, nazywając go podłym niegodziwcem. Ron ostrzegł go także o swoim starszym rodzeństwie. Bliźniakach Freda i Georga, którzy znani byli jako najwięksi pranksterzy w Hogwarcie.

Podróżowali tak, rozmawiając umacniali znajomość. Mat w duchu dziękował, iż nie zabił tego szczura, bo dzięki temu trafił na chyba najbardziej przyjaznych ludzi w szkole. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, okazało się, iż nie tylko on ma zapasy prowiantu w na całą podróż w dwie strony. Również rudy miał stos kanapek przygotowanych przez matkę. Z ich grupy tylko Harry nie miał nic uszykowanego, więc Mat i Ron zrobili użytek ze swojego nadmiaru. Chłopak odwdzięczył się im później kupując cały stos różnych słodyczy z przejeżdżającego wózka z łakociami.

Na nieszczęście Mata, trafił na smak starej ryby już za pierwszym podejściem. Zmusiło go to do zapoznania się z lokalną łazienką. I tu znów przeżył zaskoczenie. W na całym przebytym odcinku nie zauważył nikogo pijanego, ani pustej butelki po piwie. Zdziwiło go to w jednakowym stopniu, jak i przeraziło. "Albo to kraj czyściochów, albo abstynentów. Nie wiem co gorsze." Chciał jeszcze sprawdzić okolice starszych roczników, jednak zrezygnował, bojąc się spotkać lokalnych łobuzów.

Gdy już znakomita większość pociągu posnęła z wycieńczenia, w ich przedziale siedziała tylko Hermiona czytając książkę, przy unoszącym się nad głową magicznym światełkiem, mimo uciążliwego chrapania Rona.

Noc biegła spokojnie, kiedy to niespodziewanie na szybach pociągu pojawił się szron. Zza okna widać było niewyraźnie zbliżającą się sylwetkę w długim postrzępionym płaszczu. Powoli przez uchylone okno wejrzała do środka i skupiła swoją uwagę na Harrym, zdawała się wręcz zasysać jego obecność. Temperatura stawała się coraz niższa , aż w pewnym momencie obudził ich przerażający krzyk.

"NIE" wykrzyczał Potter z całych sił tracąc przytomność i opadając na fotel.

" Expecto Patronum" rzucił śpiący dotychczas mężczyzna, a z różdżki, którą miał skierowaną w stronę okna wyskoczył jasnobłękitny blask, który momentalnie ogrzał pomieszczenie i odrzucił czarną postać.

Mat i Ron obudzili się wystraszeni spoglądając dookoła. Hermiona pochylała się nad Harym wraz z człowiekiem, który go uratował.

"Harry, Harry jak się czujesz? Słyszysz mnie? " pytał sprawdzają stan chłopaka.

Po uspokojeniu się, gdy okazało się, iż chłopak jednak dojedzie żywy do szkoły przedstawił się jako Remus Lupin, nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

" To byli dementorzy Harry." wyjaśnił na pytanie Harrego o to, co go zaatakowało. " To stworzenia żywiące się ludzkim cierpieniem, zdolne pożreć duszę swym pocałunkiem. Pilnują one więzienia. Najgorszego ze wszystkich, Azkabanu."

" Ale czemu one tu są?" Zapytał Mat, gdy reszta wymieniła się tylko spojrzeniami.

" Ponieważ Syriusz Black, znany zabójca i szaleniec uciekł z Azkabanu i istnieje szansa, iż się zjawi w Hogwarcie." Odpowiedział nauczyciel.

" On jest zwolennikiem Voldemorta. Chce mnie dorwać" Odpowiedział Harry grobowym tonem.

"Heeh" zaczął Mat, ale szybko przestał gdy dotarło do niego, że nowy kolego nie żartuje" Lol, ty tak na serio. Niby co w tobie jest takiego, że jakiś świr-morderca chce cię sprzątnąć, a rząd wysyła jakieś upiory by cię chronić, co nomen omen prawie cię zabija."

I powiedzieli mu. Stwierdziwszy, iż lepiej powiedzieć mu prawdę, iż zostawić go na pastwę kłamstw Malfoya. Matt więc słuchał i słuchał, licząc na to, iż to tylko jakieś żarty, a legendarni bracia bliźniacy Rona zaraz wyskoczą z ukrytą kamerą. Gdy skończyli żałował, że nie dobił tego głupiego szczura.

* * *

 **To mój pierwszy twór, więc jak coś kogoś bije po oczach to jestem otwarty na konstruktywną krytykę.Yep, zrobiłem parę pierwsze, wyprawka. Czarodzieje nie mają tylu szkół co zwykli "śmiertelnicy", więc co w tym trudnego dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia ze sprzedawcami z ulicy pokątnej by wyjść naprzeciw czarodziejom pierwszej generacji? Szczególnie, że na Pokątnej są dwie księgarnie na krzyż.Po drugie, jak do tego mogło dojść, że wpuścili dementora do szkolnego transportu. Cholernego dementora, który ma za zadanie zabijać i torturować największych zakapiorów ze świata magii, do pociągu bez ochronny jakiegokolwiek wykwalifikowanego personelu. Nawet Lupin wspominał, iż patronus to zaklęcie wykraczające poza powszechny standard umiejętności czarodzieja. Toż, gdyby go tam nie było, to dementor podjadwszy na duszy Harrego przeszedłby do następnych, aż nie zmieniłby pociągu szkolnego w pociąg widmo.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Cena nie gra roli

Zamek robił kolosalne wrażenie. Nie chodziło tu tylko o sam rozmiar, ale o majestatyczną aurę, jaka go otacza. Gdy wszyscy się już wysypali z pociągu, dało się usłyszeć donośne wołanie olbrzymiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który zwoływał wszystkie pierwszoroczne dzieciaki.

" No chodźcie do mnie pierwszaki. Wszyscy idziecie ze mną, a i ten nowy. Jak mu tam było?" zastanowił się chwilę, drapiąc się po bujnej brodzie. "Ach, Macintosh. Matt prawda?" zapytał gdy chłopak zgłosił się do niego.

Wszyscy wystarczająco zainteresowani uczniowie w pobliżu, szybko zlokalizowali wyróżniającego się wzrostem w grupie chłopaka. Plotki, spekulacje i różnorakie szemrania poszły w ruch, wprawiając chłopaka w niesamowitą irytacje i lekkie zakłopotanie.

" Jestem Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, gajowy i nauczyciel w Hogwarcie." przedstawił się i poklepał ucznia po ramieniu prawie zwalając go na kolana" Witam cię w naszych skromnych progach. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zwierzęta? Jak tak do będziemy się świetnie razem bawić. O cholipka. My tu gadu gadu, a tu trzeba wodować. " Pogonił trzódkę uczniów do łódek, wcześniej jeszcze poinstruował Matta, że ma udać się razem z pierwszorocznymi do prof. Mcgonagall.

Kobieta, stała na schodach wpatrując się w magiczną barierę, która powoli opadała za przybyłymi do zamku uczniami. Wzdrygnęła się jeszcze z niesmakiem, gdy od strony lasu napływały czarne sylwetki dementorów unoszących się w powietrzu na zimnym nocnym wietrze.

Nie czekała na nic więcej. Zabrała nowych uczniów od razu do zamku, pouczając ich, tym razem już po drodze do wielkiej sali by nie przebywać niepotrzebnie na zewnątrz. Zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę przed samymi drzwiami.

"Panie Macintosh. Będzie pan sortowany jako ostatni. Również proszę o to, aby udał się pan ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora na po uczcie. Przyjdę po pana, proszę się nie martwić."

"Tak jest pani profesor." Odpowiedział lekko wystraszonym głosem.

Wnętrze wielkiej sali zrobiło jak zwykle wrażenie nawet na starszych uczniach, a co dopiero na nowo przybyłych. Zaklęty sufit niby wygaszacz ekranu przedstawiał gwieździste niebo, pod którym unosiła się niezliczona liczba zapalonych świec. Na środku sali pomiędzy stołami domów, a przed stołem nauczycielskim znajdowała się stara spiczasta czapka czarodzieja. Matt rozpoznał ją do razu z opowieści nowych znajomych, jak i znaczna część towarzyszących mu nowo wstępujących.

Obserwował z lekką obawą jak pierwszoroczni odsyłani są do jednego z czterech domów w Hogwarcie. Sam osobiście liczył na przydział do Gryffindoru. Wolał się znaleźć w grupie, w której już posiadał jakieś znajomości, lecz poza tym nie obchodziło go zbytnio gdzie się dostanie.

Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, dyrektor znów zabrał głos. " Pragnę także powitać w tym roku w naszej szkole jeszcze jednego nowego ucznia. Przeprowadził się on z rodziną do Anglii, tak więc jego edukacja będzie dalej miała miejsce w Hogwarcie. Dołączy on po sortowaniu do uczniów roku trzeciego. Bardzo proszę o serdeczne powitanie naszego nowego kolegi Matthewa Macintosha."

Matt czuł ciężar spojrzeń wszystkich osób wpatrujących się w niego dzięki powitaniu Dumbledora. Miał cichą nadzieję wślizgnąć się niepostrzeżenie, anonimowo do grona uczniów i dopiero stopniowo stawić czoło wszystkim sądom, wytykaniom i plotkom. Dzięki dyrektorowi uwaga całej szkoły była skoncentrowana na nim. Nie znosił tego, lecz nie miał wyboru. Poszedł sztywnym krokiem niczym skazaniec ku Tiarze Przydziału i poddał się sortowaniu.

"Mmm, zagraniczna krew. Trochę to nieszablonowe ale damy radę." Usłyszał głos magicznego artefaktu w swojej głowie. " Zobaczmy podstawowe zagadnienia. Hufflepuff trzy punkty. Ravenclaw jeden punkt. Slytherin dwa punkty. Gryffindor trzy punkty. Mmmm, więc mamy dogrywkę pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem. Jesteś tolerancyjny, ale też cierpliwy. Nudzi cię mozolna praca, ale też nie tryskasz energią. Jesteś w stanie pójść komuś z pomocą, lojalność czy odwaga." Czapka debatowała sama z sobą w głowie chłopaka, a ten widział przed oczami niezliczone przebłyski ze swojego życia.

"Przepraszam, jeśli można, to wolałbym dostać się do Gryffindoru. Mam tam już paru znajomych." Powiedział szeptem do przedmiotu.

"A więc jednak odwaga." stwierdziła Tiara, po czym ryknęła" Gryffindor."

Czerwoni ryknęli radośnie, godni miana lwów swojego domu. Cieszyli się, że to im trafił się ciekawy jak na ten moment osobnik. Zawsze był to kolejny argument do niekończącej się walki ze Slytherinem. Oczywiście Ron od razu zaczął wołać go po imieniu machając ręką, w której trzymał nadgryzione udko kurczaka. Gdy zbliżał się do niego odkrył ze zgrozą, że chyba wszyscy rudzi z okolicy wybrali sobie akurat ten odcinek stołu.

"Mówiłem wam, że będzie w Gryffindorze." powiedział Ron robiąc miejsce dla Matta między sobą a Harrym.

" Cześć ja jestem Fred, a on jest George. Jesteśmy starszymi braćmi Rona." Powiedział jeden z bliźniaków pochylając się nad stołem z naprzeciwka i podając rękę do uścisku.

" Wcale nie. On jest George, a ja jestem Ferd" powiedział zaraz drugi.

" Och dajcie spokój. Jeszcze nie zdążył iść na zajęcia, a wy już stroicie sobie żarty." Hermiona zmierzyła ich surowo wzrokiem.

" Och zajęcia" bliźniacy teatralnie chwycili się za głowę. " A ty myślisz, że my to co, gorsi? To jest jego trzeci rok, a on ani razu nie dostąpił zaszczytu otrzymania ani jednego żartu."

Harry Potter siedział przy stole Gryfonów i cieszył się podwójnie. Nie dość, że jego nowy, jak ma nadzieję przyjaciel dostał się do Gryffindoru oraz pierwszy raz od dawna, to nie on jest na językach wszystkich w sali. Nałożył sobie porządną porcję kurczaka i uśmiechnął się do siebie, zapominając o tych wszystkich problemach jakie go dotknęły w tym roku. Zapomniał o sprawie głupiej ciotki, o dziwnym psie, który się na niego czaił i o szalonym mordercy, który zbiegł z najgorszego więzienia dla czarodziejów i który chce go zabić. Skupił się na radosnej rozmowie z dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi.

Po kolacji udali się wszyscy, oprócz Matta, którego zabrała do dyrektora prof Mcgonagall, do dormitorium. Harry zastanawiał się głośno z Ronem i Nevillem jaki będzie ten nowy. W jakich przedmiotach może być doby, a w jakich zły. Harry cieszył się z tego, że teraz to on może tak rozmawiać z innymi, a nie tylko inni o nim. Gdy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły, Harry dał znać reszcie by się zamknęli lub zmienili temat.

" I co tam od ciebie chcieli Matt?" zapytał Potter. Jednakowo ciekawy, jak i chcąc uzmysłowić nieświadomych ciągle współlokatorów.

" Masakra chłopaki. Masakra" odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem i zwalił się na łóżko jak długi.

Po krótkich, acz intensywnych namowach kolegów, opowiedział im o tym jak spotkał się z dyrektorem w jego gabinecie. W zasadzie nie było to nic szczególnego. Jeszcze raz go przywitał, zapewnił, że może zawsze się zwrócić o pomoc do nauczycieli, życzył sukcesów i nowych znajomości. No i jeszcze uprzedził, iż nauczyciele będą go chcieli sprawdzić po pierwszych zajęciach. Na tą wiadomość wszyscy westchnęli łącząc się w bólu z Mattem.

Pierwsze wrażenie jakie wywarł na nim Hogwart było ogromnie pozytywne. Tyczyło się to też przedmiotów oraz ich nauczycieli, wyłączając parę wyjątków takich jak miksturologia, wróżenie i historia. Jeszcze jak przynudzającego ducha i starą wariatkę dało się jakoś przeżyć zabierając ze sobą jakąś ciekawą książkę, to mikstury były prawdziwą rzeźnią.

Chudy i przeraźliwie blady Snape, który przesiadywał tylko o kilku świecach w swoich mrocznych lochach, wśród wiecznie bulgoczących mikstur. Przypominał wampira ze starych, czarno-białych filmów grozy. Jego postać świetnie dopasowywała się do sali wypełnionej słodko-gorzkim zapachem gotujących się eliksirów. Gdy wszedł do sali stanowczym krokiem i stanął przy swoim stanowisku, odwrócił się do uczniów z badawczym spojrzeniem.

" Widzę, że Gryffindor podtrzymuje swoją tradycję przyjmowania wszystkich dziwaków w poczet swojego domu." przerwał Snape, ogniskując swoje spojrzenie na nowym nabytku lwów. " Powiedz panie Macintosh, czy gdziekolwiek tam cię użyli, wpadli na pomysł, by nauczać o sztuce warzenia mikstur?"

"Tak panie profesorze" odpowiedział z duszą na ramieniu chłopak, domyślając się z opowieści kolegów, iż nie czego go teraz nic miłego.

"No proszę, może jest nadzieja dla utrzymania minimum poziomu przyzwoitego zachowania w Gryffindorze. Oczywiście jeśli uda mu się w jakiś sposób wymienić znaczną część swoich obecnych rudych uczniów na kolejnych imigrantów." Gdy śmiechy ze strony Slytherinu ustały, kontynuował. " Jednakże, nie możemy pozwolić by niekompetencja i brak wiedzy pana Macintosha przyczyniły się do katastrofy na naszych zajęciach. Dlatego sprawdzę pana umiejętności w tej dziedzinie." gdy to mówił można było prawie dostrzec lekki uśmiech na jego kamiennej twarzy, co oczywiście doprowadziło chłopaka na skraj zatrzymania akcji serca. " Co otrzymamy gdy do wywaru z kąśnicy dodamy trzy liście z skrzekoskrzewu? Panna Granger, to nie pani kolej na udzielenie odpowiedzi. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za uporczywe przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu zajęć. " Snape podszedł do Matta spojrzał na niego zimnym wzrokiem. " Proszę nie marnować czasu i odpowiadać chłopcze."

"Niestety, nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie" starał się opowiedzieć niczym żołnierz podczas musztry.

"By nie zajmować mojego bezcennego czasu, który poświęcam wam, starając się przekazać chociaż ułamek wiedzy jaka jest potrzebna do warzenia mikstur, panie Macintosh na następne zajęcia liczę, że nadrobi pan wszystkie przerabiane dotychczas mikstury. "

"Tak jest, panie profesorze"

Wracając do swojego stanowiska rozkazał jeszcze już odwrócony plecami do klasy " Cała reszta ma przygotować wypracowanie na ten sam temat co pan Macintosh. Liczę na obszerne opisy skutków nieprawidłowego uwarzenia eliksiru."

Reszta dnia upłynęła w miarę spokojnie dla nowego ucznia. Większość nauczycieli nie przejawiała większego zainteresowania przeniesionym chłopakiem. Tylko na transmutacji oraz urokach zatrzymali go na krótkie przesłuchanie, i tylko Flitwick był niezadowolony z jego pracy różdżką, by polecić mu przyjść na swoje konsultacje. To akurat nie zdziwiło zbytnio chłopaka. Wszak z różdżkami ma do czynienia dopiero od niedawna.

Podczas kolacji przysiadła się do Matta Hermiona, oferując swoją pomoc przy miksturologi w postaci długiego monologu zaczętego podczas posiłku, a który skończył się, z drobnymi przerwami, dopiero w pokoju wspólnym. Pożyczyła mu też swoje notatki. Gdy już przejrzał cały segregator notatek dziewczyny, dał sobie spokój i postanowił się zająć resztą zadań, które na nieszczęście została zadania przez wielu nauczycieli. Miksturologię, miał na szczęście dopiero za trzy dni.

Gdy już wszyscy byli w dormitorium, Ron postanowił pocieszyć Matta "Wiesz, ponurym kolesiem od mikstur nie musisz się wcale przejmować…"

"Nie wierz mu Matt. Snape jest straszny. Musisz na niego uważać." Wtrącił się całkiem poważny Nevill.

"No ale mi chodziło o to, że i tak nie możesz zbytnio nic zrobić. Jak koleś się uwziął na ciebie, to cię będzie gnębił cały miesiąc, dwa, albo i dłużej do jakieś większej przerwy, aż zapomni." Bronił się Weasley.

"Albo jak będzie tak jak z Harrym, on też na pierwszych zajęciach ostro oberwał. I teraz ma przerąbane już trzeci rok, bez szans na poprawę." Kontynuował Nevill.

"Ze mną to inna sprawa. Snape po prostu nienawidził mojego ojca, teraz się wyżywa na mnie." Uspokoił go trochę Harry. " Rano mamy transmutację, więc chodźmy już lepiej spać. Mcgonagall nie lubi spóźnialskich, a na to masz wpływ.

Można było powiedzieć, że to przez negatywny wpływ Weasleyów, no może poza Ginny, która i tak tylko okazjonalnie spędzała razem z Mattem, Harrym i Ronem czas, to i tak zwykle stawała się nieobecna duchem w towarzystwie Harrego. Już więcej czasu spędzał z nimi jąkający się Nevill czy wiecznie spiesząca się Hermiona. Nawet prankerzy George i Fred otrzymywali danego słowa i nadrabiali braki w doprowadzaniu go do skraju furii. Na sam koniec, kiedy na dzień przed zajęciami ze Snapem chciał przysiąść do materiałów, które dała mu Herniona, musiał zamiast tego udać się do gabinetu Filius Flitwicka.

Profesor zaklęć i uroków od razu razu po przywitaniu przeszedł do rzeczy mówiąc " Zauważyłem że masz pewne problemy, jeśli nie powiedzieć braki w pracy z różdżką chłopcze." Powiedział przyjaźnie do Matta, który już wiedział, że niski czarodziej dopatrzył się sedna sprawy. Jako, że Filius sprawiał wrażenia osoby godnej zaufania, jak i kompetentnej, postanowił zaryzykować i zagrać w otwarte karty.

"To prawda panie profesorze, wiem o tym. Byłoby to wręcz dziwne, gdybym posługiwał się różdżką jak reszta uczniów z mojego roku." Zebrał na chwilę myśli i zanim nauczyciel poprosił o wyjaśnienia dokończył. "Różdżki używam dopiero od kiedy kupiłem ją miesiąc temu przed przyjściem do szkoły. "

Zaskoczony Flitwick aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. " Z tego co mi mówiono nauczano cię już magii. Dlatego przydzielono cię do trzeciego roku. Czyżby uczono was dotychczas tylko teorii?"

"Nie profesorze. Po prostu w mojej ojczyźnie różdżki ani laski magiczne nie są tak popularne jak w większości krajów. Nauczono mnie posługiwania się magią za pomocą pierścieni" mówiąc to zacisnął pięść, a z jego pierścienia wystrzelił snop światła niczym z samochodowego reflektora" Oraz bez pomocy korzystania z jakiegokolwiek narzędzia magicznego. " Otworzył drugą rękę i w jego dłoni pojawiła się kula blado niebieskiego światła zaklęcia _Lumos_.

"Niesłychana sprawa. do tego zaklęcie bezinkantacyjne bez różdzki w tak młodym wieku."

"Może dlatego, że zaczynamy uczyć się magii już w wieku ośmiu lat, poza tym nie znam części zaklęć, które znają moi rówieśnicy z Hogwartu. Niektórych przedmiotów w ogóle nie mieliśmy, jak mugoloznastwo, ale akurat nasza społeczność jest bardziej zintegrowana z nimi. Tak i niektóre przedmioty uważam, że opanowałem na wyższym poziomie niż moi rówieśnicy. Takie runy na przykład, my już przerabialiśmy układanie kręgów runicznych. " Nie wspomniał tu o przedmiotach jak podstawy magii bitewnej, podstawowego kursu magii umysłu czy tak popularnej w jego stronach dziedzinie magii jak zaklęcia duszy dotyczące chowańców. O podstawach demonologii to nawet nie pomyślał."

"Co szkoła, to inna podstawa programowa, ech co zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że już rozmawiałeś z opiekunem swojego domu, profesor Mcgonagall." Zapytał po chwili zadumy.

"Tak rozmawiałem. Kazała mi skupić się na zaległościach, a w szczególności na transmutacji przedmiotów ożywionych na nieożywionych."

"Ach tak. Jak byś zechciał, to chciałbym pomóc ci nadrobić zaległości. Wyrobić odpowiednie nawyki. " zastanowił się chwilę." Może raz w tygodniu, tak jak dzisiaj na moich konsultacjach, dobrze?" Zaproponował.

"Jestem bardzo wdzięczny profesorze, z radością skorzystam z pańskiej pomocy."

Późnym wieczorem w dormitorium trzeciego roku gryfonów, gdy większość już poszła spać, Matt wstał znad notatek, i zaczął wygrzebywać coś ze swojego kufra. Harry, który jeszcze nie spał, także przeglądając materiały na zajęcia Snapa, gdyż był pewien, że jak zwykle też znajdzie się w kręgu wybranych do odpowiedzi uczniów, spojrzał znad notatek na chłopaka.

"Czego szukasz o tej porze?"

"Czegoś co pozwoli mi się lepiej skupić" Odpowiedział chłopak wyciągając dużą kanciastą butelkę z grubego szkła. Chcesz trochę, mam tego sporo." Powiedział potrząsając pełną butelką.

"Nie dzięki, nie pijam takich rzeczy" Powiedział Potter patrząc ze zaskoczeniem na kolegę z butelką jasnobrązowej cieczy.

"Jak chcesz. Idę na dół do pokoju wspólnego jak co." Powiedział zabierając jeszcze notatki i koc, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Rano Harrego obudził ten sam dźwięk szklanej butelki. Bardziej niż sam dźwięk, rozbudziło go kompletnie niedowierzanie, jakie miał względem kolegi. Nawet jego wuj Vernon nie przesiadywał całej nocy pijąc alkohol, zwykle po kilku godzinach zapadał w pijacki sen aż do południa lub później. A teraz miał przed oczami swojego kolegę, który był już rześki i gotowy do wyjścia na zajęcia.

"Siedziałeś tam całą noc?" Zapytał chłopaka dla pewności.

"Tak. Musiałem ogarnąć ten materiał. Moja babcia zawsze mi wmawiała, że mikstury to ważna i przydatna rzecz."

"Idziesz na teraz na runy? Hermiona też się na nie chyba zapisała, więc będziesz miał kogoś znajomego."

"Wiem. Nie oszczędziła mi wykładu jak wspaniały jest to przedmiot. Na szczęście miałem już wcześniej runy, więc niep odejrzewam żebym się jakoś przemęczał na nich w tym roku. Na razie" Powiedział wychodząc Matt.

Harry postanowił, że jak już i tak się obudził, to może jeszcze przejrzeć te nieszczęsne mikstury dla znienawidzonego profesora, jako że nie miał zajęć z samego rana. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do niego Nevil i tylko Ron obudził się w ostatniej chwili, by ledwo zdążył się ubrać na zajęcia. Po szybkim śniadaniu, jakoś nikt nie miał nigdy ochoty na jedzenie przed miksturologią, spotkali się wszyscy w klasie na chwilę przed początkiem zajęć. Przywitali się z Hermioną, która do ostatniej chwili dawała Mattowi jeszcze niezbędne w jej mniemaniu wiadomości, o których jak była przekonana nie pomyślał przeczytać. Matt za to tylko powitał resztę znajomych krótkim "Cześć" i dalej potakiwał mechanicznie dziewczynie, która siedziała koło niego.

Jak podejrzewał Harry, Snape zaraz po rozpoczęciu zajęć, zebrał wypracowania, w tym wyjątkowo pogniecione oraz poplamione wypociny Rona i od razu przeszedł do dręczenia Matta. Najpierw Potter poczuł ulgę, że kolega potrafił odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytania. Następnie zdziwił się, gdy ten odpowiadał obszernie na coraz to kolejne pytania. Byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że to dzięki temu, iż uczył się o nich wcześniej, jednak dobrze wiedział, że to nie prawda. Przecież widział sam, jak Matt narzekał na ogrom materiału jaki musi przyswoić. Harry już podejrzewał, że mają drugą Hermionę w klasie, gdy Snape powoli podszedł do chłopaka i stał tak świdrując go wzrokiem.

"Proszę mi teraz powiedzieć dlaczego siedzisz na mojej lekcji Macintosh pod zaklęciem iluzji." Słowa profesora przyciągnęły uwagę nie tylko Harrego ale i całej grupy. Były to zaklęcia nauczane dopiero na wyższych latach, więc wzbudziło to nawet lekki podziw wśród niektórych uczniów. " Czy to z powodu, że nie chciało się ci poświęcić odrobinę czasu by się nauczyć tej niezbędnej wiedzy, którą od ciebie wymagam? I teraz siedzisz pod swoją iluzją i czytasz z notatek pożyczonych od panny Granger. " Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na chłopaka. " _Finite Incantatem"_ rzucił zaklęcie profesor.

Harry ze swojego miejsca zaraz za chłopakiem nic nie widział, jednak

siedzący z przodu uczniowie wydali z siebie przerażone piski i syki zaskoczenia. Ron obok niego wychylał się na tyle ile pozwalała mu ławka, jednak też nic nie widział.

"Na Merlina. Głupcze coś ty zrobił?" Zapytał chłopaka Snape z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem na twarzy. "Nie widziałem czegoś takiego odkąd ci żałośni bracia Weasleyowie nie otruli Bagginsa, pojąc go swoimi wyrobami. Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za głupotę i próbę samobójczą Macintosha" Odszedł od chłopaka chowając różdżkę. "Macintosh widzimy się wieczorem w moim gabinecie. Masz szlaban do odwołania. I niech go ktoś odprowadzi do gabinetu Pomfrey. "

Gdy chłopak się zebrał swoje rzeczy Potter podszedł do niego i gdy ten się odwrócił w jego stronę, to wtedy to ujrzał. Skóra na jego twarzy wyraźnie zzieleniała. Żyły były dobrze widoczne, gdyż naprężone wychodziły na wierzch. Jednak najbardziej rzucały się oczy teraz nienaturalnie duże, a białe zazwyczaj białka, teraz czerwone od nagromadzonej tam krwi.

"Świetnie" Powiedział Snape widząc Harrego podchodzącego do Matta. "Jak kto, jak nie nasz dzielny Potter ruszy na pomoc kolejnej księżniczce w potrzebie. Liczę na to, że oboje nadrobicie materiał na następne zajęcia pisząc wypracowanie na temat dzisiejszych zajęć."

Gdy już wyszli z zajęć Harry starał się pocieszyć Matta "Oficjalnie

witam cię w klubie ulubieńców Snapa i Reduktorów Punktów. "

"Dzięki" Powiedział gorzko chłopak. " Nie musisz mi pomagać. Nic mi tak naprawdę nie jest."

"Serio. Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że coś jest nie tak. Wyglądasz okropnie."

"To nic. To są tylko skutki uboczne eliksiru, który wczoraj wypiłem na lepszą pamięć."

"I ty mnie chciałeś tym poić?" zatrzymał się Harry kojarząc fakty.

"Ale sam widziałeś, koleś nie miał jak mnie zagiąć. A efekty mikstury za jakiś czas same miną. Zawsze mogę wziąć miksturę oczyszczającą, ale wolałem iść na zajęcia pod wpływem eliksirów. Gdy efekt się kończy to czujesz się jakbyś znalazł się na sesji egzaminacyjnej zaraz po przebudzeniu z tępym bólem głowy. Kompletne odmóżdżenie. "

"Czyli napiłeś się jakiś eliksirów, żeby móc się nauczyć na miksturologię? Co to było?"

"Puszczyk i Las Mariborski. Kiedyś odkryliśmy ten sposób z moimi kuzynami, gdy chcieliśmy bardzo jechać nad jezioro, a dziadek nie chciał nas puścić, póki mu nie wyrecytowaliśmy z pamięci listy sposobów jak uciec przed magicznym pościgiem. " Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie. "Dziadek był zadowolony. I z naszej wiedzy, i pomysłowości, ale gdy babcia nas zobaczyła to przez tydzień nie mieliśmy co marzyć o żadnych wypadach."

Doszli tak rozmawiając do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie pielęgniarka szkolna podała uczniowi eliksir detoksykujący. Przyznała się także, ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu Matta, że podejrzewała Harrego jako pierwszego ucznia potrzebującego pomocy medycznej.

* * *

Cena nie gra roli

* * *

Syriusz Black leżał pod postacią czarnego psa w stogu siana w jakiejś mugolskiej stodole. Nie ośmielił się nawet teraz powrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Nie mógł wrócić teraz do swojego domu, wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli przekonani o jego zdradzie. Nie miał dokąd się udać. Postanowił więc odnaleźć swojego chrześniaka, nie pragnął pomocy. Jedyne co chciał teraz zrobić, to zobaczyć Harrego i wytłumaczyć mu, że to nie on zdradził Jamesa i Lily. Że to nie on wyjawił ich sekret. Nie on, tylko ten podły tchórz Pettigrew. Prawdziwy zdrajca, którego musiał zabić własnymi rękami.

Gniew przyniósł chwilowe zatracenie. Przestał odczuwać chłód, głód czy zmęczenie. Żądza mordu na osobie, która zniszczyła mu życie przyćmiła zmysły. Jednak nie wszystkie. Ogień tego grzesznego pragnienia, które nim zawładnęło wyłonił z mroku umysłu wspomnienia, które uznawał za więzienne majaki. Ujrzał prawdę i byłby zapłakał, gdyby już dawno temu nie wyschła w nim ostatnia łza. Przypomniał sobie jaka była cena jego ucieczki z Azkabanu.

Wizje demonów, obiecujących wolność zaczęły go nawiedzać już w pierwszych dniach pobytu w więzieniu dla czarodziejów. Jako dziedzic rodu Black, miał pieczę nad wszystkimi kontraktami i uwięzionymi demonami, które przez wieki pozyskała jego rodzina.

Osobiście nigdy nie zbliżył się do tych mrocznych rytuałów, jednak to nie uwalniało go od nich. Jego bliscy zbytnio się tym nie przejmowali, jako że już dawno pogodził się z nim jako "białą owcą" w rodzinie. Jego starszy brat spełniał wszystkie oczekiwania rodziców jako następcy głowy rodu Black. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że jednak to wszystko spadnie na jego głowę.

On sam dopiero po kilku latach w Azkabanie połączył wszystkie fakty. Jednak to wpędziło go w jeszcze gorsze katusze. Świadomość, że ma sposób by stąd uciec. To był pierwszy moment w jego życiu, kiedy żałował, że nie gustował w mrocznych sztukach tak jak prawdziwy Black. Bał się konsekwencji, bo wiedział, że bez odpowiedniej wiedzy i przygotowań, człowiek zawsze jest stratny w kontakcie z demonem.

Opierał się długo namowom podstępnym głosom. Jednak jego wyniszczona psychika długim pobytem w Azkabanie zaczęła pękać pod koniec tego lata. Demony zaczęły zsyłać mu wizje Harrego, który cierpi w samotności. Harrego jak walczy z ogromnym wężem oraz jak jego przyjaciele James i Lily patrzą na niego z niezadowoleniem powtarzając, że to oni wybrali go na ojca chrzestnego dla Harrego i to mu powierzyli zadanie opieki nad nim, gdy ich już zabraknie. Ich wyrzuty i oskarżenia w końcu skruszyły opory Syriusza.

Jednak nie zatracił zmysłów do końca. Postanowił rozegrać to najrozsądniej jak tylko mógł, chciał wypuścić je pojedynczo, by mieć więcej niż jedną szansę na powodzenie. Pierwszego z demonów, które szeptały mu w głowie wypuścił wyrysowawszy pentagram w okręgu z własnej krwi i używając formuły podanej przez demona uwolnił go. Poza tym, że przy akompaniamencie potwornego rechotu znikła obecność jednego z szepczących złych duchów, nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Tak więc został oszukany, ale nie czuł się wale zaskoczony.

Drugi demon także, go przechytrzył. Nawet mimo tego, iż w rytuale zawarł warunek mówiący o tym, że wypuszcza go tylko pod warunkiem, iż ten uwolni go z więzienia. Demon zniknął jak ten pierwszy ze śmiechem mówiąc mu, że wróci za parę lat.

Z trzecim ledwo mu się udało. Zaklinając go na imię demona, by ten od razu uwolnił go z więzienia, tak by jego ucieczka się udała. Wtedy to z pentagramu buchnął słup czarnego ognia, z której wyłoniła się przepotworna uskrzydlona sylwetka z rogami. Zamiast nóg miał łapy wielkiego gada, jak i jaszczurczy ogon pokryty ostrymi łuskami. Głowa potwora przypominała okropny żart załamanego artysty, który postanowił połączyć ludzką twarz z krzyżówką wilka i byka. Całe ciało od pasa w górę pokryte było zewnętrznym szkieletem, który uformowany był na kształt groteskowego pancerza.

Jednak to przeokropny smród demona był najgorszy do zniesienia. Zapach krwi, rozkładających się wnętrzności oraz siarki i spalonego mięsa. Tym bardziej się nasilił, gdy demon porwał go jedną ręką i przerzucił przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków. Wówczas czarne płomienie pokryły ich obydwu, nie raniąc ich przy tym. Piekielna istota przeleciała przez cały Azkaban niezauważona przez żadnego czarodzieja, dementora i bez wykrycia przez żadne z zaklęć.

Demon rzucił go na ziemię, zaraz za ostatnim płotem wyznaczającym granice terenu więziennego. Spojrzał na niego i powiedział przed zniknięciem w czarnych płomieniach, tak samo jak się pojawił.

" Uciekłeś z moją pomocą z więzienia śmiertelniku. W tym momencie ja Wilgobach wywiązałem się z umowy jaką byliśmy związani nędzny robaku, odchodzę więc wolny i pierwsze co zrobię, jak wrócę do piekła to rozwlokę wnętrzności twoich przodków i powieszę ich na nich. Zgniotę ich wszystkich, dopóki ostatnia kropla krwi z nich nie wypłynie. I to wszystko będzie czekać także na ciebie śmieciu. Pożrę twoją duszę człowieku."

Gdyby syriusz nie miał wyrobionego nawyku zmiany w psią postać, za każdym razem, gdy chciał przed czymś uciec, to znów wróciłby do celi.

Kiedy tylko zniknął demon, zniknęły też czarne płomienie zapewniające uczucie izolacji od świata. Zaraz jeden z dementorów zatrzymał się w powietrzu i powoli zaczął obracać się w jego stronę. Jednak jedyne co ujrzał to ogon czarnego psa uciekającego w dzicz.

Pierwsze spotkanie Harrego w mugolskim mieście utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że majaki zsyłane przez demony pragnące uwolnienia mogły być prawdziwe. Widział opuszczonego chłopca, pragnącego uciec stąd jak najdalej. Dlatego postanowił udać się za nim do Hogwartu.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Kto wiatr sieje...

Snape siedział na przeciwko chłopaka, który już od pierwszych dni w szkole przyprawiał go o ból głowy. Nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o zwykłe problemy jakie sprawiali uczniowie. Ten Macintosh w swojej ciemnocie i impertynencji zmieszał z błotem sztukę warzenia mikstur. Przyrównał je do gotowania według przepisu, jakby to było pieczenie babcinych ciasteczek. Severus westchnął ciężko i podparł głowę ręką.

"Powiedz mi to raz jeszcze." zażądał przerywając ciężką ciszę w swoim gabinecie.

"Mi wystarczy…" zawahał się Matt, po czym dodał" ...przynajmniej na razie wiedza i umiejętności jak i z czego porządzić ważniejsze mikstury. Resztę jak się potrafi rozpoznać co się potrzebuje to wystarczy przecież znaleźć przepis i postępować według instrukcji. Przecież to samo robimy na lekcjach i zawsze działa. Przynajmniej jeśli się postępuje dokładnie jak w instrukcji, nie jak co niektórzy." Próbował lekko zmienić bieg nieprzyjemnej rozmowy.

Chłopak właśnie zdawał się domyślać czemu profesor miksturologii jest taki agresywny. Ciągle ktoś wywoływał niebezpiecznie, ewentualnie śmierdzące zamieszanie na jego zajęciach. Matt sam byłby wściekły na kogoś, kto marnuje jego czas, tylko dlatego, że lekceważy instrukcję. Stwierdził, że tutejsi też mają awersję do czytania instrukcji.

"Tak przynajmniej tak wcześniej byłem nauczany profesorze. Dostawałem składniki i przepis, potem miałem zrobić miksturę. Przyznaję zazwyczaj mi nie wychodziła, ale potem obserwowałem jak nauczycielka robi miksturę tłumacząc krok po kroku. Widząc różnicę generalnie następna próba była sukcesem. Gorzej było z miksturami, które są długo warzone. Wtedy pomijaliśmy element samodzielnej próby."

"Dość. Wystarczy. Wróćmy teraz do tego co wypiłeś przed zajęciami. To co mi przyniosłeś jest trucizną. Ciesz się, że jeszcze żyjesz Macintosh." Zmienił temat warcząc na chłopaka dając ujście swojej złości.

"Nie dla mnie nią nie jest, panie profesorze." Bronił się chłopak" W moim kraju to dość częsta praktyka by spożywać pewne eliksiry, które zwiększają odporność organizmu na toksyny i zatrucia. Jest tak dlatego, że wiele z naszych eliksirów ma skutki uboczne."

"Widzę. Zamiast poświęcić trochę więcej czasu i składników, by popracować i wyeliminować niechciane działania eliksirów, wolicie się truć."

"Też tak pomyślałam, gdy pierwszy raz to zrozumiałem panie profesorze. Jednak potem wytłumaczono mi realia, które do tego doprowadziły." Matt próbował ratować twarz rodaków i swój własny tyłek.

"Jakież to są, te realia?" Zapytał kpiącym tonem Snape.

"Wojna profesorze"

Snape podniósł brwi zaintrygowany. "Jakaż to wojna chłopcze"

"Pochodzę z Polski, tam mieliśmy wiele wojen, nie tylko w świecie czarodziei, ale też mugoli, które w jakimś stopniu nas dotknęły. Poza tym ciągła nienawiść i rywalizacja między rodami doprowadziła do stanu zimnej wojny między poszczególnymi frakcjami."

"Co to ma do mikstur Macintosh " Zniecierpliwił się Sape.

"Już właśnie mówię. Niech sobie profesor wyobrazi czarodzieja na misji lub w rannego gdzieś w jakiś okopach. Ma on do dyspozycji podstawowe składniki z niezbędnymi narzędziami. Może on korzystając z naszych uproszczonych przepisów stworzyć szybko miksturę w warunkach polowych, która może uratować mu życie."

Profesor nachylił się nad chłopakiem. "Spójrz mi w oczy chłopcze. Nie lubię kłamców, którzy zmyślają historie na poczekaniu." Gdy tylko chłopak zerknął mężczyzna wysyczał. "Legismenti"

Na początku zaskoczył go. Wtargnięcie było brutalne i precyzyjne. Widział profesora, który przegląda jego wspomnienia. Naukę eliksirów u wiecznie pośpieszającej go babci. Pożar, który wywołał przy tworzeniu mikstury mętnych mgieł. Paniczną ucieczkę podczas zamachu na jego klan, jaki przypuścił inny zwaśniony ród. Dziadka, który nauczył go wielu niebezpiecznych, ale i potwornie teraz przydatnych rzeczy. Jak na przykład nauczył go oklumencji, którą teraz użył i odgrodził resztę umysłu od intruza. Gdy Snape doszedł do mentalnego muru zatrzymał się i opuścił jego głowę.

"Masz mi przynieść przepis i opis działania, łącznie ze skutkami ubocznymi wszystkich mikstur jakie przyjdzie ci do głowy użyć podczas pobytu w tej szkole. Do tego czasu będziesz przychodził do mnie codziennie wieczorem, teraz wynoś się stąd." Wygonił go Snape wstając i wychodząc z komnaty nie dając mu czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

* * *

Alastor Moody zwany Szalonookim wszedł do Trzech mioteł w słynnym miasteczku czarodziejów Hogsmeade. Pomieszczenie było zatłoczone mimo późnej godziny, dochodziła północ. Jego sztuczne oko szybko przeskanowało pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa, jego zdrowe oko z kolei szukało jednej konkretnej twarzy. Kilka zapitych czarodziejów śmiało się rubasznie, kilku zapijało problemy. Żadne z oczu czarodzieja nic nie znalazło, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu aurora. Był już w terenie od trzech tygodni. Szukał jednego z szalonych i podstępnych czarnych czarodziejów jakim udało go oszukać. Syriusza Blacka. Kiedyś nazywał go przyjacielem, teraz nie mógł zmrużyć oka, przez obawy, cóż nowego ten zdrajca szykuje.

Zamówił jedno piwo i danie dnia gorąco polecane przez nachalne reklamy podskakujące w rytm jakiejś głupiej rymowanki. Usiadł naprzeciwko swojego informatora, który, gdy w końcu go zauważył lekko pokręcił głową dając znać, iż nic ciekawego nie ma do zaoferowania. Wyszedł z knajpy jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony niż wcześniej. Zaklęcia lokalizujące wyraźnie wskazywały, że Black zmierza w stronę Hogwartu. _Na Merlina, ostatnie udane zaklęcie lokalizacyjne pokazało Syriusza zaledwie paręnaście kilometrów od tego miasteczka._ Klął w myślach czarodziej. Jego spojrzenie padło na wielkiego czarnego psa, który jakby wyczuł kipiącą w nim złość i uciekł przed jego spojrzeniem. Wyciągnął ze swojej zaklętej kieszeni notes o zużytej już skórzanej oprawie. Przyłożył różdżkę na pustej stronie notesu dyktując tekst, który pojawił się na czystej karcie.

"W Hogsmeade nikt nie widział jeszcze Blacka. Zostaję jeszcze by się upewnić. Bez odbioru Moody." Rozejrzał się jeszcze po ulicy i dodał "Litterae meditatione", a podyktowany tekst zapłonął przybierając barwę rozżarzonych węgli i zniknął z kart notesu blaknąc coraz bardziej.

Daleko w ministerstwie siedziała czarownica odpowiedzialna za odbieranie raportów w departamencie obrony, gdzie mieściło się biuro aurorów. W wielkiej księdze, która zajmowała większą część i tak nie małego biurka w jej gabinecie pojawiły się ogniste litery, znak nowego meldunku. Nie zwlekając nawet chwili, machnęła różdżką przywołując czysty zwój i kopiując na niego meldunek wysłała go na biurko szefa aurorów.

* * *

Hermiona Granger siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru czytając podręcznik _Runy dla zaawansowanych"_ przysłuchując się rozmowie Harrego i Rona. Rozmawiali oni o nadchodzącym meczu Quidditcha, zastanawiali się czy mimo obecności strasznych strażników z Azkabanu odbędzie się mecz zgodnie z planowanym terminem. Dziewczyna była zazdrosna o Matta, dokładnie o to, że prześciga ją umiejętnościami i wiedzą ze starożytnych run. Niby już wcześniej uczył się tego przedmiotu, ale mimo to nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nikt przecież z jej roku nie posiadał takiej wiedzy jak ona, była przecież najlepsza w przedmiotach, które wymagały wiedzy i umiejętności kojarzenia faktów, rozwiązywania problemów. Chłopak ten więc rzucał cień na jej dotychczasowy obraz idealnej uczennicy, może poza wróżbiarstwem, jednak to się nie liczy, gdyż to nie jest prawdziwy przedmiot w jej mniemaniu. Zatem gdy dziewczyna ujrzała wchodzącego przez przejście za obrazem, szybko ukryła zaczerwienioną twarz w książce.

Matt przywitał się i usiadł na fotelu przy oknie gdzie zazwyczaj Ron i Harry grali w magiczne szachy, on jednak wyciągnął z torby tablet oraz nóż, z którym jego przyjaciele często go widzieli.

"Hej nie mów, że było aż tak strasznie u tego padalca, że chcesz podciąć sobie żyły." Powiedział Ron przysiadając się do niego z Harrym.

"No w sumie to nie." Uśmiechnął się lekko. Obecność przejmujących się przyjaciół poprawiła mu wyraźnie humor. " Da się przeżyć. Najgorsze było tylko to jak nagle zaczął sondować mi umysł."

"Co?" zdziwił się Harry. "Jak to sondować"

"To znaczy czytać w myślach." Wyjaśnił Matt.

"Jak on śmiał" Zerwała się energicznie Hermiona i podchodząc do stolika dokończyła z oburzeniem. " To pogwałcenie praw czarodzieja, praw ucznia i na pewno jeszcze paru. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nauczyciel dopuścił się czegoś takiego."

"To ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że plotki mówiące o tym, że Snape umie czytać w myślach okazały się prawdziwe." Powiedział przerażony Weasley. "Teraz jest całkiem zrozumiałe dlaczego mnie tak nie lubi. Cały czas myślałem, że to twoja wina Harry, bo się z tobą zadaję."

"Spokojnie Ron, nikt nie przeczyta ci myśli bez rzucenia na ciebie zaklęcia lub stałego kontaktu wzrokowego."

"Skąd to wiesz?" Zapytał się Harry ignorując rudzielca.

"Dziadek uczył mnie oklumencji. To je.." Nie dokończył gdyż Hermiona weszła mu w słowo.

"Jest to umiejętność ochrony swojego umysłu i myśli przed wrogim wtargnięciem, manipulacją lub kradzieżą wspomnień przez innego czarodzieja." Wyjaśniła dziewczyna. "Wszyscy aurorzy są szkoleni w tej technice. Jej przeciwnością jest legilimencja, czyli zdolność wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień drugiej osoby. Mistrzowie w tej dziedzinie potrafią nawet umieszczać fałszywe wspomnienia i manipulować umysłem innych."

"Wiedziałem, że on jest straszny, ale że aż tak." Zbladł Ron. "Może ja wcale nie jestem słaby z miksturologii, tylko Snape ciągle zmienia mi wspomnienia, żebym czuł się winny, a on mógł mnie prześladować."

"Nie Ron, ty na pewno jesteś słaby z miksturologi" Odpowiedzieli zgodnie Harry i Hermiona kończąc ponury temat.

Harry z Ronem stwierdzili, że już są spóźnieni na trening Quidditcha i wybiegli w pośpiechu a, Hermiona nie wytrzymała w końcu i odezwała się do wciąż dłubiącego w tablecie chłopaka.

"Wiesz, niemagiczny sprzęt elektryczny nie działa w Hogwarcie."

"Wiem, dlatego próbuję go uruchomić"

"Chcesz dokonać czegoś czego, żaden z dotychczasowych czarodziejów nie podołał." Oburzyła się Granger. "Nawet sam Dumbledore nie ma w swoim gabinecie, żadnego sprzętu elektrycznego, a ty, uczeń chcesz uruchomić tablet?

"Tak." zaskoczył dziewczynę szybką odpowiedzią. " Wydaję mi się, że żaden z czarodziejów, który ma wystarczające umiejętności nie zagłębił się wystarczająco w to jak i na jakiej zasadzie działają mugolskie urządzenia. Są zbyt aroganccy, a czarodzieje tacy jak ty, którzy dopiero odkrywają świat magii są nim zbyt urzeczeni. Zachłychnięci magią i jej możliwościami, przyjmują stereotypy świata czarodziejów porzucając w zapomnienie technikę, która nie jest oparta na magii."

Hermiona była zmieszana. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Czuła, że Matt ma trochę racji, no może trochę więcej niż zwykłe trochę. Jednak nie mogła mu tego przyznać, nie chciała. W jakim świetle by to ją postawiło. Ona, która zawsze jest w stanie udzielić obszernej odpowiedzi każdemu, kto zwróci się do niej o pomoc.

"Zawrzyjmy układ. Ty, jeśli będziesz w stanie pomożesz mi z moim… nazwijmy to projektem naukowym, a ja pokażę ci co robię na wcześniejsze zaliczenie run dla zaawansowanych."

Namyśliwszy się tylko chwilę, Hermiona zgodziła się i podeszła przyglądając się teraz przedmiotowi, który trzymał chłopak, przez co uciekł jej lekki uśmiech Matta. Dziewczyna przeszła już w tryb naukowy, całkowicie skupiając się na tablecie i słowach chłopaka, który tłumaczył, jak zamierza wytłumić i uszczelnić urządzenie przed magicznymi zakłóceniami. Siedzieli tak nad tym problemem, aż pozostała dwójka przyjaciół nie wróciła z treningu. Wtedy zagrali w wyzwanie fasolek o wszystkich smakach, którego Matt nie zapomni do końca życia, a także pecha jakiego wtedy miał. Nawet Ron śmiał się z jego nieszczęścia, mówiąc mu, że nie zna nikogo, kto trafiłby cztery zgniłe smaki pod rząd.

W pewnym momencie Harry zapytał przyjaciół " Hej, a może jak Malfoya nie będzie w klubie pojedynków przez tą złamaną rękę,to my skorzystamy z okazji i się do niego zapiszemy?"

"Ja za. Mimo, że mam bardzo napięty grafik, to uda mi się zorganizować trochę czasu." Powiedziała tajemniczo Hermiona. " To naprawdę świetny pomysł Harry. Wolę, żeby taka umiejętność ci się nie przydała, ale kiedy ten morderca jest na wolności to warto by poznać parę sztuczek."

"Ja nie mogę, muszę trenować by dostać się do drużyny." Wymigał się rudy.

"Nie szkodzi… " Zaczął się wycofywać Harry, ale Matt wszedł mu w słowo.

"Tak to kapitalny pomysł, mi się to przyda. A ty Ron, nie chciałbyś położyć na łopadki Freda i Georga zanim zarzuciliby cię łajnobombami?" Ron już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Matt mu na to nie pozwolił." Widzisz, wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie, przecież nie puściłbyś tam Harrego samego. Prawda kolego?"

"Tak prawda…Tak. Nie puściłbym go. Przecież mogę jakoś te treningi dopasować… czy coś." Wyjąkał z trudnością Weasley. " Ale przynajmniej nie będzie tam Draco. Naprawdę wreszcie się na coś te stwory Hagrida przydały."

"Tylko on teraz będzie miał problemy, a hipogryfa mogą nawet skazać na śmierć." Wtrąciła urażona bezdusznym traktowaniem zwierząt Hermiona.

"Wielce mi też coś. W razie czego to się go uratuję. Wystarczy wsiąść mu na grzbiet i pognać w las." Powiedział nonszalancko Ron.

" I na pewno to TY go uratujesz Ron?" Zadrwiła dziewczyna wstając z miejsca

" Tak, co w tym trudnego? Ja nie dam rady"

" A co jak po drodze trafisz na pająki. Duże pająki." Skończyła rozmowę patrząc na chłopaka wyzywająco. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi pożegnała się i poszła spać, nie zapominając upomnieć chłopaków o później porze i o tym, że powinni iść szybko w jej ślady jeśli chcą lepiej przyswajać wiedzę następnego dnia.

Chłopaki siedzieli do późna. Gdy Dean i Neville przyszedł i naopowiadał jaki to genialny psikus przysporzyli bliźniacy, wszyscy stwierdzili, iż należy pogratulować im gdy tylko wrócą Wszak każdy psota na Ślizgonach jest dobra, w szczególności taka, która może spowodować ich spóźnienia. Prześcigali się w barwnych wyobrażeniach Draco ześlizgującego się w przerażeniu i panicznie krzyczącego, z zaklętych magicznie schodów, przez które wiedzie najkrótsza i główna droga z lochów. Fred i George nie chcieli wyjawić jak zaczarowali schody, powiedzieli tylko, że w momencie, gdy ktoś nadepnie na któryś z ostatnich stopni, to wszystkie stopnie przekręcają się tworząc ze schodów jedną wielką zjeżdżalnię.

Gdyby Ron, Matt i Harry posłuchali Hermiony, nie cierpieliby tak, jak dane im będzie, gdyż następnej nocy nie dane im będzie się wyspać.

* * *

Wielki czarny pies wydostał się spod korzeni Bijącej Wierzby i przemknął niepostrzeżenie przez ukryte korytarze w Hogwarcie powoli zbliżając się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego serce biło coraz mocniej. Kiedy tylko dostał się na tereny szkoły, w głowie maiał tylko jedną myśli, która świeciła mu jasno niczym słońce przyćmiewając zdrowy rozsądek. Pragnął spotkać Harrego. Wytłumaczyć mu się. Zyskać akceptację i zbliżyć się do ostatniej osoby, którą uważał za rodzinę. Aż zawył uzmysławiając sobie jak tego mu brakowało.

Biegł sus za susem i gdy w końcu postawił swoją łapę na szczycie piętra i przybrał swą prawdziwą postać, przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego, straszliwa prawda poraziła go jak piorun z nieba. Nie mógł tam wejść. Mimo całych jego starań, mimo tego, że stał tuż przed wejściem, nie mógł go przekroczyć. Obraz Grubej Damy blokował mu wejście. Dobrze wiedział, iż nie ma sposobu by wejść do tej wieży bez wypowiedzenia hasła.

Gniew na samego siebie, gniew na zagradzający drogę obraz, na tego parszywego zdrajcę, na przyjaciół, którzy go zawiedli i na te wszystkie lata spędzone w więzieniu przekuły się w ślepą furię.

Skoczył w locie przeobrażając się w psa i warcząc z kłami oraz pazurami na stojącą mu na drodze przeszkodę jak na źródło wszelkiego zła, które go dotknęło. Ciął skacząc raz za razem, aż zaklęcie chroniące płótno uległo jego dzikości. Dźwięk rozdzieranego płótna poniósł się nienaturalnym echem po wielkiej klatce schodowej.

Świadomość jego uczynku zmyła z niego płomienie furii, jednak jego umysł nie zaznał oddechu równowagi, gdyż już topił się odmętach szaleństwa. Zaniósł się śmiechem skacząc na cztery łapy umykając przed wykryciem.

Daleko z morzem, na kontynencie w środku Europy znajdowała się pokaźna wielopiętrowa posiadłość rodu Hound. Dworek znajdował się niedaleko Velen i miał już jednak za sobą lata świetności. Ciągle wzbudzał podziw i zachwyt, ale wprawne oko łatwo znajduje oznaki zaniedbania bądź erozji. Wewnątrz tego budynku siedziała pochylona nad opasłymi tomami traktatów magicznych Agnes Hound.

Razem ze swym bratem bliźniakiem Angusem byli zdolnymi magami o dość rzadkiej specjalizacji, w której słynął ich ród, magii krwi. Dawniej ród ich poznał tajniki tej sztuki dzięki prowadzeniu nieustannych polowań na niewolników i rzadkie istoty. Jednak po przegranej wojnie między czarodziejami a mugolami, świat został spętany powojennymi traktatami i układami. Znakomita większość posługujących się magią nie była w stanie pojąć, a co dopiero zaakceptować własną przegraną i dominację niemagicznych, czyli w ich oczach podrzędnych istot.

Wówczas okazało się, jaki potencjał niesie ze sobą technologia i po dziś dzień, dla ogółu jest to temat tabu. Ministerstwo magii zniekształca informację, by ich społeczeństwo nie myślało o tym, żeby wyćwiczyć oddział wprawnych aurorów potrzeba miesięcy lub lat, a byle ciżba niekoniecznie całkowicie sprawnych fizycznie i umysłowo mugoli potrafi przerodzić się w potworną siłę za sprawą paru karabinów automatycznych i granatów.

Tak więc mimo, iż potężni czarodzieje potrafili w pojedynkę zdobywać miasta, to nie mogli być wszędzie, a pośredni czarujący nie był w stanie nawet czasami oprzeć się pojedynczemu oddziałowi.

Siedząca przy zdobionym dębowym biurku Agnes odsunęła opadające długie bladożółte włosy znad starego tomiszcza. Jej oczy iskrzyły z podniecenia i zadowolenia. Oto bowiem znalazła rozwiązanie, które zakończy tą niedorzeczną sytuację i przywróci światu prawowity pożadek. Kończyła właśnie czytać poradnik prowadzenia działań wojennych napisany przez jednego z jej wielkich przodków. W rozdziale zatytułowanym " _Dlaczego warto zachowywać wrogów na później"_ znalazła to czego pragnęła.

Szybko przywołała przybory pisarskie i zaczęła notować niezbędne kroki do wykonania rytuału " _Obmycia w krwi wrogów"._ Sporządziła kopię i włączyła ją z krótkim listem objaśniającym zaadresowanym do brata, w którym wyjaśniła pokrótce swoje zamysły i poprosiła by Angus zwołał zebranie wiernych Czarnemu Panu. Musieli przecież zdobyć krew wrogów Voldemorta, a to obecnie nie wydawało się łatwe. Mieli jednak czas na znalezienie odpowiedniego sposobu by wykraść staremu czarodziejowi jego pupilka.

* * *

" Expelliarmus" wykrzyczał jego przeciwnik posyłając ku niemu czerwony promień.

Matt uchylił się przed trafieniem przez co omal nie wypadł z prostokątnego ringu do pojedynków. Nie było to winą tylko i wyłącznie nieprzespanej nocy, kiedy to wszyscy musieli nocować wspólnie w obawie przed atakiem jakiegoś szalonego mordercy. Byli podekscytowani i a krótkie godziny snu zakłócały pochrapywania stłoczonych w sali osób. Jednak bardziej niż brak snu, doskwierał mu obszar pojedynków. Bardzo mu on nie odpowiadał. Przeszkadzał nawet bardziej niż jego pokraczne władanie różdżką. Był przyzwyczajony do okrągłych placów pojedynkowych.

Była to dla niego niezrozumiała głupota, by stać na wprost siebie i nie wykorzystywać możliwości poruszania się do pokonania przeciwnika. Kiedy zapytał o to profesora Flitwicka ten odpowiedział mu, że takie są zasady ustalone przez komitet nadzorujący wszystkie pojedynki. W ten sposób trzeba wykazać się nie lada umiejętnościami w sztuce magicznego pojedynku, w tym przypadku magicznego fechtunku, jak widział to Matt.

Od razu gdy złapał równowagę posłał ostre lodowe odłamki szerokim ruchem ręki nie wymawiając głośno inkantacji. Niestety jego przeciwnik zdążył osłonić się wystarczająco silną barierą krzycząc wręcz " _Protego"_ od razu gdy zauważył pojawiający się lód. Większość jego przeciwników robiła to już odruchowo po jego pierwszym zwycięstwie.

Kiedy dołączył wraz z przyjaciółmi do klubu pojedynków pod nieobecność Draco, czuł się jak kaleka. Przegrywał znakomitą większość pojedynków przez jego brak obycia z różdżką, mimo, że widać było znaczące poprawy dzięki pomocy małego profesora. Czarę goryczy przelały nieustanne komentarze nie tylko ozdrowiałego już Ślizgona, ale i jego nowego przyjacela Rona. Wówczas poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zapomni solidnie się przyłożyć, gdy dwaj bracia bliźniacy będą szykowali coś by rozerwać swojego młodszego brata.

Jednak to nie wystarczyło dla jego dotkniętej już dumy. We wcześniejszych pojedynkach starał się tylko używać zaklęć poznanych w tej szkole lub używanych przez innych uczniów. Jego emocje kotłujące się w nim, szczelnie zamknięte przed światem, znalazły ujście w postaci jego pierwszego pokonanego przeciwnika. Dafne Greengrass. Nawet nie myślał się wstrzymywać podczas wymiany zaklęć. Widział jej umiejętności w akcji. Była przecież ze znanego rodu i od początku szkoły stawała w obronie swojej słabszej siostry.

Podczas tego pojedynku, gdy poczuł, iż traci pozycję, nie zgodził się na kolejną porażkę. Złamał się i użył zaklęcia ćwiczonego jeszcze w swoim starym kraju. Lubił zaklęcia oparte na żywiole lodu więc użył go instynktownie tworząc kilka ostrych lodowych okruchów i posłał je w stronę oponenta. Wtedy właśnie nauczył się czegoś ważnego, co wówczas oszczędziło Dafne sporo czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Posłane w nią lodowe odłamki nie poleciały wedle myśli czarującego prosto w przeciwnika, lecz wzdłuż prostej wskazywanej przez jego różdżkę. Jak odkrył wówczas, różdżka skupiała i kierowała wektor zaklęć domyślnie w prosto w miejsce wskazywane przez czubek jej końca. Niby proste, ale jakże różne od tego co przywykł. Był to kolejny problem, nad którym Matt musiał popracować na wieczornych spotkaniach z profesorem. Idea tak mocnego ograniczenia trajektorii zaklęcia wydawała się dziwna, gdyż różdżki były za krótkie by wskazać coś dokładnie z odległości w jakiej się normalnie walczy. Pasowało by to, w sytuacji, gdzie różdżki byłyby wielkości kija bilardowego. Byłaby to nieoceniona broń dla magów snajperów. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji pozostawało tylko skrócić dystans do wroga, zasypywać się wzajemnie gradem zaklęć licząc, że to ty pierwszy go trafisz. Innym rozwiązaniem pozostawała praktyka i studiowanie magii by pokonać ograniczenia narzucane przez to narzędzie.

Podczas tamtego pojedynku dziewczyna skończyła z jednym soplem w brzuchu. Zamierzał przeprosi ją na kolejnym spotkaniu, jednak tym razem się nie pojawiła. Obecnie każdy z przeciwników wolał stracić inicjatywę i osłonić się przed lodowym odłamkiem niż skończyć z nim w brzuchu. Wciąż mieli oni w pamięci wykrwawiają się dziewczynę na arenie po której stąpali.

"Avis" Krzyknął Matt posyłając stadko gołębi na przeciwnika. Gdy ten miał ograniczoną wizję i posłał stożek ognia grilując ptaki, wówczas chłopak pierwszy raz z powodzeniem zastosował zaklęcie rozbrajające posyłając je przez płomienie w miejsce gdzie powinien stać przeciwnik.

"Wspaniale. Bardzo pomysłowo rozegrane panie Macintosh. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru." Powiedział nauczyciel po tym jak coś gruchnęło o podłogę.

"No to było dobre stary" pochwalił go Ron podchodząc do niego i zarzucając mu rękę na ramionach. " Postawię ci za to piwo w Hogsmeade, że utarłeś nosa tej wiedźmie."

"Brawo Matt. Wreszcie udało ci się poprawnie rzucić to zaklęcie" powiedziała z przejęciem Hermiona.

"Hermiona, nie gratuluje się ludziom wytykają im ich słabości, chyba że robisz to specjalnie." Westchnął rudy.

"Wiesz że ona nie zrobiła tego specjalnie Ron." Odezwał się wreszcie Harry. " Ważne jest to, że nieźle wymyśliłeś to wszystko Matt."

"To już drugie twoje zwycięstwo. "Kontynuowała dalej Hermiona." Czy zdążyłeś już spotkać się z Dafne"

"Nie, jakoś nie było okazji do tego"

"Tak też podejrzewałam." Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni podała mu złożoną kartkę papieru. " Tu masz plan zajęć dla Slytherinu, to ci powinno pomóc. Idź teraz od razu do Kaspara "

Wymienił uścisk ze swoim oponentem nie pozostało mu już wiele czasu do finału spotkania. Tym razem pewien Krukon z szóstego roku wywalczył sobie prawo do pojedynku z profesorem. Jak zawsze Flitwick nie odpowiadał atakiem przez trzy pierwsze zaklęcia ucznia. Następnie w ciągu niepełnych dwudziestu sekund rozbroił chłopaka, a i tak starał się wykonywać wszystkie ruchy w dokładny sposób by wyeksponować dla studentów wszystkie ważne aspekty.

"No dobrze kto mi powie czemu tak łatwo pan Duncan został pokonany." Zapytał profesor rozglądając się po zebranych uczniach, a oni odpowiadali według swoich spostrzeżeń.

"Nie przewidział prostego fortelu"

''Był zbyt wolny"

"Jego przeciwnik był zbyt niski." Po komentarzu Matta momentalnie nastałą cisza.

"Mógłbyś powtórzyć chłopcze?" Dopytał nie rozumiejąc profesor.

"To naprawdę proste. Jeśli rzucamy zaklęcie odruchowo, lub nie widzimy dokładnie przeciwnika to celujemy w miejsce, gdzie znajdowałby się centralny punkt ciała naszego przeciwnika. Jednak gdy robimy to pod presją czasu lub emocji to możemy zapomnieć, iż nasz przeciwnik nie jest równy nam wzrostu i nasze zaklęcie przejdzie ponad nim. Nawet jeśli mówimy o normalnych warunkach, ciągle trudniej jest trafić w mniejszy cel niż w ten większy." Jeśli cisza po pierwszej wypowiedzi chłopaka była głęboka, to teraz nawet nazwanie jej grobową nie oddałoby w pełni sytuacji.

Chłopak spostrzegł zmianę sytuacji nawet i zorientował się w swoim będzie bez pomocy silnego uderzenia, od czerwonej na twarzy Hermiony, które otrzymał zanim zdążył wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo.

"To nie tak, że nie doceniam pańskich umiejętności. " Próbował naprawić sytuację Matt. " Co więcej, uważam je za wspaniałe. Po prostu chciałem zaznaczyć drobną przewagę jaką pan miał w stosunku do tego nadwyraz wysokiego ucznia. Co na pewno wynikało tylko z jego braku doświadczenia w walce z" zaciął się chłopak, jednak po chwili dokończył" z niskimi przeciwnikami." Po odczekaniu chwili chłopak postanowił dokonać taktycznego odwrotu z powodu braku jakiegokolwiek odzewu od nauczyciela, który zamarł w bezruchu upodabniając się do woskowej figury. "To ja może już pójdę. Mam dużo pracy domowej na jutro. Życzę miłego dnia panie profesorze.


End file.
